1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, it relates to a facial communication system for use in the field of computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known mobile communication devices provide a convenient means of communicating, be it via a voice call, short message service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), Instant Messaging (IM) Chat or other method of communication. Additionally, known mobile communication devices often include integrated still photo and video recording technology. Such mobile communication devices have become popular in the consumer marketplace, and many consumers now rely on their mobile communication devices, such as cellular phones, to take pictures and shoot videos, exchange messages in their social network, and carry out other activities.
However, an issue can be present if a user wishes to communicate with someone who for some reason is not carrying their mobile communication device, has lost their mobile communication device, has changed the number of their mobile communication device or is carrying a different mobile communication device with a different number. For example, if a user forgot their mobile communication device and might borrow another mobile communication device to make a call. It is likely that the recipient of the call would then associate the number of the borrowed mobile communication device with the user making the call rather than the actual owner of the mobile communication device.
Often the communication address (e.g., Mobile Device Number, Email address, IM Chat ID, etc) has become the personal identity of a person. In many situations, communication is with a particular communication address rather than a particular person. Additionally, a single person can have multiple communication addresses such as a mobile communication device number, an Email address, an IM Chat identifier (ID), etc, and then can change any of these addresses very rapidly. Accordingly, it can be difficult for users to locate a current good contact point of any person.
However, it is difficult to communicate with a person at least one of these communication addresses of that person is not known. It can also be difficult to communicate with an individual who is beyond audible distance (i.e., out of hearing range), where at least one of these communication addresses of that person is not known.